A New Start
by brightminds.2o11
Summary: After Her mother was killed in a car crash in John Teller's Niece Comes to Charming. 17 year old Megan Teller has to figure out how to move on from the death of her mother and how to cope with the secrets of what really happened. Happy/OC
1. Family Dinner

**ATTN: i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SOA RELATED I ONLY OWN JOCELYN AND MEGAN! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

_It had been twelve months since most of SAMCRO had been sent to Stockton and Gemma and the other Old ladies were starting to feel more relieved each day as the final two months went by._

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, her arms full of bags from the market. She sighed as she looked around the common room as the prospect continued to clean around her. The Chapel door were shut and she had not seen any of the other guys when she had pulled onto the lot, so they must have been in church. Lately the Clubhouse had felt more at home then her own home. The clubhouse was full of life and her family. That's why she had come to the decision to host a Family Dinner at the clubhouse this evening. She felt that it was her duty as Queen to keep the remaining family as close as possible so no one would feel alone.

She sighed as she sat half of the bags on the bar then walking into the kitchen she sat the other bags on the counter and returned to the bar to unpack the bags she had left there.

"Phil," She said not looking up from the supplies she was unpacking "I need you to Bring in the rest of the bags that are in my car, while I start prepping the Roast for tonight. The others should be arriving within the hour."

"Yes, Ma'am ." He said looking up at the older woman as he dropped the cloth that he had been wiping down the tables with and walked towards the door thinking that Gemma had been talking more to herself then to him. He Just smiled and walked out the door.

Within 20 minutes the clubhouse started to fill with families. The women ran around tiding up, cooking and chasing after children. while The Men sat around laughing and talking over beers. Gemma Smiled from the doorway of the kitchen as she watched her family interacting with one another. Just then the clubhouse doors opened as Lyla and Tara walked in carrying food , with Ellie, Kenny, Abel and Piper at their heels.

"Where is my Grandson?" Gemma questioned as the women walked deeper into the common room. Lyla stopped at the couches to kiss Opie before continuing towards the Kitchen.

"Thomas is with Nita, she was changing him when I left, so they should be here soon." Tara said smiling as she and Lyla followed Gemma into the Kitchen. It was full of women Cooking different foods and setting out the dishes that would be used at dinner, but mostly the kitchen was full of the days gossip around Charming the women of SAMCRO loved to gossip. Gemma Laughed lowly and shook her head as she bent down to check the roast in the oven. That was the only thing left to finish. She stood back up and told the ladies to start setting the table and to tell the men to be at the table in Thirty.

*After Dinner 8:30pm*

Gemma sat at the head of the table and watched as everyone sat around happy and stuffed ,laughing and talking about their day. "Aye; Gemma, ladies dinner was amazing as always." Chibs said leaning back in his chair Smiling around the table. Gemma nodded and smiled at the Scotsman as the other men complimented the food, then went back to their conversations. A few moments passed before the happy atmosphere was interrupted by Gemma's cell going off, there were a few questioning looks as she looked at the number and Gasped. " Excuse Me," She said lowly as she stood up and answered the call while walking towards the dorm rooms quickly. The table grew silent as Gemma walked off. Chibs and Opie looked after her as she disappeared down the Hall. "what was that about?" Lyla Asked no one in particular. The only answers she got were shrugs from the guys and a worried glance from Tara.

After a while everyone slowly left. The women had cleaned up and the prospect had turned the common room back to normal. Koz and Opie sat on the Couch talking with Kenny, Ellie, and Piper sitting on the floor at their feet as Lyla helped Tara put the last of the dishes away.

"I'm getting worried Ly," Tara said as they stood in the kitchen. "she has been back there for over an hour." Lyla gave her a small smile "go find her T, I'll finish up here."

"are you sure?"

"Yes, Go" Lyla said pushing Tara towards the door.

Tara walked down the hallway and saw Gemma sitting on the floor under John Teller's bike with her head in her hands. "Gemma..." Tara spoke softly, Gemma looked up from the floor and sighed when she met Tara worried face. She patted the floor next to her, motioning for Tara to sit. Tara slide down next to Gemma and pulled her knees to her chest not taking her eyes off of her.

After a couple of moments Gemma spoke, "Jocelyn and Megan were in a car accident." It took Tara a moment to realize that she was talking about John Teller's Sister and remembered Jocelyn from before she had went off to college and knew that she had, had a daughter but had never met her. No one in charming had seen or heard from them since Jocelyn married when Megan was 13.

"Are they ok? Who called you?" Tara questioned.

"Jocelyn's Lawyer," Gemma sighed leaning her head back against the wall.. "He called me to tell me that we needed to meet, that I am in Jocelyn's will and that I need to come to come to North Carolina." Gemma could make herself say the rest. tears were trying to flow but she held them back. "Wait, Jocelyn is dead?" Tara questioned as that worried look on her face deepened.


	2. Trip to NC

**ATTN: I do not own anything SOA Related! I only own anything that you do not recognize!**

Thank you 's to everyone who reviewed chapter one! i believe it id 8 for happy and 0 for juice so far. but it is still early in the story so we will see!

Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

_A few days later Gemma arrived at the RDU Airport with Tara and two of the Sons in tow. Chibs was the first one off the plane followed by the women then lastly Koz. Neeta had agreed to watch the boys for a couple of days knowing that Gemma was going to need Tara to get through this even though she would never admit it_.

_After a three hour drive the four of them arrived in a town not much bigger than their own , Clinton. Megan was to be released today , so the hospital was the first stop on Gemma's list. _

Gemma tapped on the door before entering the small room. "Hey, baby girl," she said looking her niece over as she sat on the bed staring at the women that she hadn't seen in four years. Her blue eyes were red around the rims and he curly brown hair matted to her head and her tan skin, ghostly pale under the hospital's bright lights.

"Aunt Gemma," she said hoarsely tears forming in her blue eyes. Gemma saw the tears form and sat down on the bed next to her pulling her close. "It's ok baby, I'm here now" she said soothingly as the girl sighed into her aunts hair breathing her in." She's gone, I have no one." she mumbled into her aunt's hair as tears ran down her cheeks.

Gemma's head snapped up and she took the girls face into her hands, making Megan look at her. "Megan Alyssa Teller, you will never be alone you have family in Charming, you always have. So don't you ever let me hear you say that ever again."

"I know Aunt Gemma, it just hurts." Megan sighed as she seat up straighter. She was tired of sitting in the room. Gemma hugged her and they sat their together for a while and even when the doctor came in and checked her out Gemma said seated beside her. "Ms. Teller, you are free to go I'll have a nurse come in so that you can fill out you release papers and such. You should be ready to leave in a hour, hour and a half tops." the Doctor sat closing her charts and shaking Gemma's hand before leaving the room.

"I have some clothes here," Megan said pointing to a small Duffle on the other side of the bed. "one of my friends brought it up here for me a couple of days ago." Gemma nodded and stood up holding out her hands to help Megan to her feet.

The floor was cold but Megan didn't care the only thing on her mind at the moment was wondering if Gemma would notice the different bruises all over her. She was pulled from her thought to the sound a knocking.

"Gemma," Tara said poking her head into the room. "The lawyer is here."

Gemma Nodded and sat the Duffle bag on the now empty hospital bed. "Megan this here is Jackson's Old Lady, Tara. She is going to sit here while I go see what mess your mother left." She said sweetly but you could hear the anger rising in her voice. "I'll be back soon girls," she said kissing Megan on the forehead. She left closing the door as gently as she could.

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower," Megan said grabbing the duffle off the bed and quickly disappearing into the small bathroom. Tara just stood there and watched she go in and close the doors. she sighed and sat in a chair close to the door.

~O~

Gemma sat across from the lawyer in the hospital's cafe trying to process everything that had been said. The year before Jocelyn had came into his office , with her will. He said that she looked frazzled, scared almost. In the will she had left everything including her daughter to Gemma Teller-Morrow. What confused Gemma the most was that, why after keeping Megan from her for three years why had she left her with the child, and Why hadn't Jocelyn Called to tell her. "So you're telling me that she left me with her kid?" Gemma spat trying to control the anger she felt towards the woman. The man then reached into his briefcase and pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table to her. "Maybe this will help you understand everything, Mrs. Teller-Morrow. She looked down at the enveloped and saw that it was addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. Inside the was a letter and a photo of Gemma and Jocelyn from back when John was alive. They both looked so happy as the stood the attached at the hip. Gemma smiled at the picture and sat it down. She then began to read the letter.

_Dear Gemma, _

_I am so sorry that I kept Megan from you . Jeff had me convinced that we would have a better life away from the Sons of Anarchy. I see now that he was wrong. I know that if you are reading this it means that I am gone, and again I am sorry. I wish i could have hugged you one last time, and told you myself everything that has happened but I know that will never happen. So here it is. Gemma, Megan need you and the SOA family more than ever now. She can't stay here and I know you would never let her. Please just don't take your anger with me out on her. Everything I own I left to you. Sell the house, the land, everything, and leave. I know it will hurt her but She is in danger. I can't say much more than that. She knows everything but I know she will try her hardest to keep it from you. she is just like John in that way. I'm sorry this letter is short but I have to be fast before I am caught here. I love you Gemma, you were always the sister I never had even after John's death. Tell Megan I love her. Give her a kiss for me. _

_Jocelyn Teller_

Gemma Sighed and folded to letter back up and tucked it into the envelope along with the photo then stuck it in her purse as she looked at the man across the table. "ok, what do I have to do?"

~O~

Megan sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She knew she had to be strong now that her mom was gone. She rubbed concealer on to the bruises around her neck until they weren't visible. She had on her favorite stonewashed skinny Jeans , a white cami and a pair of brown Justin's Gypsy Boots that she got last Christmas. She looked over her face once more before pulling a Dixie Outfitters shirt over her head then putting on her Brown Columbia Jacket before opening the door to the bathroom to find Tara still sitting there. " Megan, " Tara started "I am sorry That we had to meet like this, Jaxs has told me so much about you." Megan smiled at the mention of her cousin. "Yea, he mentioned you to, the girl that broke his heart, over eleven years, ago." Megan said smiling at the women. "Yea," she said "I did but I'm not leaving again."

"good" Megan said "neither am I."

Megan and Tara sat there talking for over an hour until Gemma came walking into the room with a nurse right behind her.

"baby girl, you look...cute" Gemma said raising her eyebrow at the clothes that Megan had on then she remembered that she was across the US in North Carolina. Megan laughed, knowing what her aunt was thinking.

"Here are your release papers, Ms. Teller." The Nurse said handing Megan the paperwork in a yellow envelope. "Have a nice day." Said finished before walking out of the room leaving the three of them alone. Megan handed the papers to Gemma and went in search for a hair tie. After a couple of moment she found what she was looking for along with her Ray-bans. She pulled her curly-wet hair into a bun on the top of her head and took her shades and put them on. "Let's blow this joint." she said loudly making Tara and Gemma smile. They walked out of the room there stood Chibs and Koz. They both smiled small smiles at the girl and she nodded her head and handed her duffle to Koz the five of them left the small hospital and headed towards the house that she had grown up in, the house that held a lot of memories, as Gemma Explained to everyone what had happened with the lawyer.


	3. Blown Away

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am so sorry it has taken so long to post another Chapter life has been wacky lately but Here you go! ENJOY!**

**I do not known anything that you recognize!**

**OH and there are pictures of Megan and a photo of her mother on my profile!**

* * *

After a week of packing and finalizing everything the five of them were finally ready to for the road trip ahead of them. Megan sighed as she loaded her horse Turbo onto the trailer attached to the back of her 2001 Black Dodge Ram that her mom had given to her on her 16th birthday. After latching the trailer door shut Megan looked around at the home were she had grown up, know it would be the last time she seen this place.

"We are Ready when you are, baby girl." Gemma said from the drivers seat of the truck, interrupting the Seventeen years old thought. She just nodded and climbed into the back seat of the truck sprawling out across the entire seat as she smiled at the women in front of her. "Let's go" she said with a visibly forced smile, as she took her iPhone from duffel that was sitting on the floor below her and plugging in the earphones before anyone could get another word in. She tuned out the world as listened to Blown Away by Carrie Underwood, to her the song described her feelings perfectly, and silently she cried as she looked at out the window saying goodbye to the place she had called home.

~O~

After a three and a half day drive the group arrived in Charming. As they passed through downtown Megan noticed that Chibs and Koz had turned off. She shrugged it off thinking that they were probably just going to the Garage to catch up with the guys or something. Gemma and Tara had told her on the way there that most of the men including Jax and Clay were inside and had a month and a half until they would be released on parole. They had also told her that alot of things had changed but couldn't give her any details until Clay was out. That made Megan worry a little but she knew her family, they could pull through anything. " I Called Elliott Oswald ," Gemma stated pulling Megan's eyes off the Scenery outside the window. "I remember him," Megan said smiling. "He taught me how to ride during my summers here."

" You remember correctly, Baby Girl. So I called him and he has a stable to house Turbo in and I thought we could go get the beast settled then go to the Clubhouse for Dinner." Gemma said as she smirked at Megan who had given her the Teller glare when She called Turbo a "Beast." They soon arrived at The Ranch and as the truck came to a stop, Megan saw Elliott walking towards them from the Stables. "Gemma, how are you?" He asked as the three women got out of the truck. Gemma Nodded and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek before her turned his attention to Megan. "Darling, you have grown up so much since the last time I have seen you." He said smiling at the girl. "so have you Mr. Oswald," she said brightly "More white hair then I remember." He laughed as he pulled her into a hug and has the stood there he whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry about your mother." He then let go and kissed her on the forehead. She looked down for a moment her eyes almost black. Then she just shook it off and smiled up at the man. "Come on, I want you to meet Turbo." she said motioning for him to follow her.

~O~

An hour later the three women arrived at Teller-Morrow. Tara Went straight into the Clubhouse seeing that Neeta was there with her boys. Megan on the other hand was pickup bridal style before she could get out of the truck good. She laughed as she noticed that the bear of a man that had grabbed her had been none other than Opie Winston. "let ME down bear Man" said loudly as she laughed, not really wanting him to let her go and he didn't instead he flipped her over his shoulder and started walking towards the clubhouse. She just laughed and looked back at the truck to see Gemma shaking her head as she told some prospects what to do.

Once inside Opie set her down on a bar stool then seated himself beside her. She looked around the room as tears started to flow from her eyes. "Megan, I am so sorry," Opie said Patting the small seventeen year old on the back. He Noticed that she looked so weak and pale that it brought tears to his own eyes as he looked down at her. "Come here, " he said pulling her off the bar stool and into his lap. "everything is going to be okay now." he said as she buried her face into his shoulder. They sat they for a couple minutes before Gemma walked in and gave Opie a look. "I've got her Gem, go Help in the Kitchen." He said smoothing Megan's Curls as she cried into him. Gemma Just nodded and Headed in to the Kitchen. Not even a moment later Lyla came from outside with The children in tow and after sending them off to play she walked over to the pair and touched Megan's arm. "you Must be the famous Megan?" Lyla Asked the girl curled into her Fiance.


	4. Finally

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUY!**

**one more chapter til the guys return and the introduction of an all new character...who do you think it is?**

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN SOA OR ANYTHING SOA RELATED I ONLY OWN MEGAN!**

* * *

**_SEPTEMBER _**_  
_

The alarm clock read 8:01 AM as it screamed for Megan to get out of bed. After hitting the snooze button twice before that and grumbling about throughing the tiny machine out the window, Megan sat up dreading the day ahead of her. Today marked one week until the guys would be released from county and two weeks until she had to start her senior year at Charming High; which ment the next two weeks would be hell; Perparing, cleaning, cooking, socializing, and getting ready for a hellish school year. Megan had been in Charming a little less than two months and all she had done was hide from everyone, which was hard to do with a family like hers and she knew it would get even harder once her cousin and uncles were home.

After finally getting out of bed and taking a hot shower Megan returned to her room in a fluffy white towel and looked herself over in the mirror not like what she saw. She sighed sadly at the reflection noticing the she looked thinner and boney. She knew when her Aunt was right when she had told her more than once that she needed to snap out of it and take care of her health, but megan felt as though she had no strength left to do so. Her heart hurt to much after losing her mom and knowing the truth behind it all, the pain weighed to heavy. She gave up looking at herself only getting more depressed the longer she looked and turned around already know what she would wear today.

She let the towel drop to the floor and pulled out a matching bra and panties from the top dresser drawer next to the mirror. After putting them on she walked over to her closet and pulled out a old ripped pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a creme and black sweater to match. Once she had threw her clothes on and pulled her hair up she found a clean pair of socks along with her phone and purse her head down stairs to find her black uggs and coffee.

~O~

8:45AM

"Yes, Tara i'm picking her up at twelve." Gemma said into her cell phone as she poured two cup of coffee into traveling mugs before adding sugar and cream to one and stirring it. She smiled to herself at Tara spoke, "darling this is the best thing for her,"Gemma said as she looked up to see Megan coming down the stiars and opening the hall closet grabbing a pair of shoes and pulling them on. "well, Megan is up, so i'll call you when I get on the road. ok?" Gemma said inturupting Tara, as Megan walked into the kitchen spotting her cup of coffee. "ok doll, love ya." Gemma sighed ending the call before looking up at the young girl across from her.

"Good morning darlin," Gemma said sliding the creme and sugar towards her before turning and washing up the coffe pot and cleaning out the filter. "mornin," Megan repiled picking up the the creme and adding a good amount Before doingb the same to with the sugar. She took a big gulp ignoring the burn from the coffee in the back of mouth before cleaning up the mess on the counter "So, Megan I need you to run the shop alone for alittle while, I have some errands to run and will not be able to get to the shop until Two, " Gemma said quickly before Megan could say anything. "I'm already running alittle behind, here are the keys to the shop," she contiued placing the keys in her nieces hands before grabbing her coffee and heading towards the door. " I have to go now so I was thinking we could drive seprately, I love you baby, please eat something today, she said as Megan followed her out the door. "I Love you too Aunt Gem," she repiled stunned by her Aunt's willingness to let her be alone for most of the day let alone let her drive. She waved good bye as Gemma got in her SUV and pulled out the driveway and speed out of sight. After a couple of moments Megan walked to her truck and climbed up into the driver seat. She hadn't drove since before the wreck was nervous, she sat there for a while before putting the key in the ignition and turning the truck on. She listened to the truck come to life and felt alittle better until she looked at her radio and it read 9:00 AM. "SHIT" she said loudly "I'm late." She pulled the gear into reverse and back out of the drive way with more speed than neccessary and spead down the road.

She made it to know shop in ten minutes thanking god that there had been no cops around to give her a speeding ticket. As she pulled onto the lot and parked the truck she saw the guys standing around the office door. "I'm Sorry" she mumbled as she walked through the small crowd and opened the door and taking her place behind the desk as the guys clocked in. She turned on the computer and sighed as she looked at the amount of paperwork on the desk, But instead of going to a dark place she dove in head first like the old Megan would have and started working. Within the first hour she had everything filed and had Opie and Tig out picking up repo's. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and Megan was enjoying having the office to herself. She felt alittle better not having everyone hover over her and the work kept her mind from going back to the dark places it had been for the past month.

~O~

11:30AM

Megan sat behind the Desk looking around a freshly clean and organized office, it had taken her alittle less than a hour and a half but she had finally finished cleaning every surface and organizing all the paperwork, phone numbers, key, etc. Megan finally felt the weight lifting off her shoulders like maybe things will be ok, like she would be ok. After a couple of moments she looked out the window hearing the towtruck pulling into the lot and behind it pulled in Tara. Megan raised and eyebrow wondering what the doctor was doing here, but shrugged it off as Opie walked trough the door with the paperwork from the final Repo.

"That was fast Op." Megan said taking the paperwork from his out stretched hand getting up to walk over to the filing cabinet. "It was easy shorty," Op said with a smile noticing that Megan seemed more alive than usual. "SO how are you doing?" he asked leaning against the wall watching her as she filed the repo.

She closed the filing cabinet drawer the turned and looked at him "Honestly," she started and she sat on the arm of the couch looking up at him. " The past month all I have felt was pain and guilt, but today i feel lighter like a part of me is coming back. So honestly I have no clue how I am doing, I'm just pushing on, hoping it will all just fade away." She could see the pain in Opie's eyes and she knew she should be showing some sort of emotion, but she couldn't. "I have to get back to work shorty, thanks for talking to me finally." he said before turning and walking out the door as Tara walked through the other door with Abel and Thomas in hand.

"Hey there," Tara said as she walked in. "Hey Tara," Megan repiled in a small voice as she stood up and made her way back to the desk and sat down behind it pulling her feet up into the chair so Tara and the boys could have the couch. "This place looks great and smells pretty good too," Tara said smiling as she sat the carseat that held Thomas on the floor and began unbuckling the straps as Abel trotted over to Megan demanding that she hold him. Megan smiled at the toddler before picking him up and sitting him on her lap. "Yea, I decide to make the most of being here alone." Megan said as she opened a drawer that held crayons and a coloring book and sat them on the desk infront of herself and Abel so he would have something to do. " Thats good" Tara repiled picking up Thomas from the carseat and sitting back on the couch with him in her lap. "You are looking better today, Megan."

"Don't lie Tara I look nothing like myself, my clothes don't even fit me anymore." Megan said pulling at her jeans that sat loosely on her legs. Tara just rolled her eyes knowing not to continue with the conversation because it would just be another agrument with Gemma later. After a few moments in silence Abel spoke up. "Me me I Hungry." Megan couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Abel had given her. "you are?" Tara said smilling at her oldest son as she sat Thomas in the carseat and buckled him up. "Megan do you want to go with us to get Lunch?" Megan thought about it for a moment remembering that her promised to eat more and now that she thought about she was really hungry. "Sure let me call Gemma and make sure is ok first."

"I have already cleared it with the warden" Tara said smiling at the young girl as she stood up and picked up the car seat. "Um, ok " Megan repiled as she stood up with Abel in her arms. "lets go get some food little man." she said tickling him as she followed Tara out the door, closing it behind her. Megan looked around spotting Opie and with Abel still in her arms she walked over to him. "hey Op, I'm going with Tara to the Diner downtown, can you tell Chuckie to watch the office until Aunt Gemma or I get back?"

"Sure Shorty, glad to see you back to the old you."He anwsered smiling down at her then turned to go back to shop. Megan just smiled a small smile as she walked to the car and strapped Abel into his seat. While Megan was strapping Abel in Tara was sitting in the drivers seat texting Gemma. _G, everything is a go be there soon. T . _Once Megan got into the car Tara smiled and said. "You ready, because I am straved."


	5. Pushed

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND PLOT LINE 3**

**Thank you for the reviews and please continue to post reviews I love your input! So after writing the 2nd chapter I decide fully that this would be a Happy/Megan story and even though I am introducing a new female character (sorry if you didn't catch on to that in the last chapter!) that will probably end up with one of the sons I am sticking to Megan/Happy! This isn't going to be one of those sappy romantic stories and am staying true to SOAs love for drama I just want to show a different side in some of the characters! O and for the age thing! I Megan's Birthday is the day October 30th so no happy isn't a pedophile and he is only 15 years older that her making him 33! Not to bad if I say so myself! **

**WHELP! That's enough of me, enjoy the chapter and please please review :)**

* * *

They arrived at the diner at 12:30 PM on the dot, after taking a detour by Tara's to drop off a sleeping Thomas to Neeta. Megan looked around as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car as Tara got herself and Abel out. Tara led the way carrying Abel on her hip as Megan followed behind her. Megan watched Tara open her phone every few minute and was curious but didn't want to get in someone Else's business, so she shrugged it off saying to herself that Tara was just worried that the hospital might call or something.

After a couple of moments they were seated at a large booth in the back, Megan had sat down across from Tara, while Abel whined wanting to sit in Megan's lap again so she picked him up and sat him in her lap as Tara's phone went off. Tara answered the call then looked up at Megan. "It's the hospital I have to step out to the car and grab something, order me water with lemon if I'm not back before the waitress comes back." She said to her as she stood up from her seat and kissed Abel on the head, before walking towards the door bringing the phone back up to her ear talking into it quickly and quietly.

Megan watched as Tara Disappeared around the corner of the building walking towards the car. She had shrugged all the weirdness of her aunt and Tara off from earlier but she couldn't shake the feeling that the two women were up to something. Just then their waitress came up to the table asking for drink orders so Megan order water with lemon for Tara, an iced tea with lemon for herself and apple juice for Abel, After bringing them their drinks and a coloring place mat with crayons for Abel the waitress left Megan and Abel to themselves.

Five minutes passed when Megan saw Tara and Gemma walk through the diner door "Hospital my ass." Megan mumbled to herself as the two women stopped at the booth and sat down.

Megan smiled at her aunt as the sat across from each other "Did you finish your errands?"

"I sure did," Gemma said laughing as Megan rolled her eyes trying to figure out what the two women across from her were up too. "Matter of fact here comes my last errand." Gemma laughed looking out the window behind Megan's head. Megan turned, and looked out the window and not even a second later a loud scream filled the diner. "Oh my GOD!" Megan yelled as she jumped up from the booth and ran towards the door, pulling it open, and slamming herself into her best friend. "Taylor, I can't believe its you. I never thought I would see you again."Megan cried into her friends hair as she hugged her.

~O~

"Taylor Brooke West, I can't believe you didn't tell me you where coming." Megan said as the two girls walked arm in arm to Gemma's SUV. "Hey now you can't put this on me it was their idea." Taylor Smiled pointing to the two women that walked ahead of them with a sleepy Abel walking between them. "True but they are sneaky, you on the other hand have never been able to keep a secret from me." Megan laughed.

Megan and Taylor hopped into the back seat of the SUV after kissing Abel goodbye. "Megan,"Gemma started once she started the car. " when we get back to the office you two can take your truck and head to the house. Koz and a prospect will be there with Taylor's things find her a room and get settled and unpacked."

After a ten minute drive of nonstop talking between the two girls and Gemma the three of them arrived at TM. Once they had all gotten out of the Car and Taylor was introduced to the guys that were there the two teens left and headed towards Gemma's home.

_Gemma's House was a two-story home with 4 Bedrooms and 2 and a half bathrooms. on the ground floor there was the master bedroom and master bath along with a larger living room with a 52" flat screen mounted on the wall above the fire place and a long wrap-a-round couch that could easily sit 10 people and on each end was a large recliner. The Dinning room held a larger castle style dinning table with a total of 18 chairs around and a beautiful antique chandelier above it. The Kitchen was just as big as the rest of the house and was equipped with the newest kitchen appliances and a large Island with 6 bar stools on one side of it. Upstairs held 3 Bedrooms all larger then normal bed rooms. Two of the three bedrooms where connected by the closets. Gemma Had the wall between the closets knocked out and remodeled the closets into one large closet with an Island in to the center and a door on each end that lead to the bedrooms. Also upstairs with a final bathroom which was as large as the master with double sinks, a larger tub and a rock style shower. Connected to the house was a two car garage with the laundry room and half bath. _

Once they turned onto the street the U-Haul came into View. Taylor's eyes grew wide when they pulled into the drive way of her new home. "This is her house?" she gasped.

Megan just nodded and hopped out of the truck noticing that Koz had already had the prospects move everything into the house." Hey, Koz" Megan said as looked at the blonde man how was directing the two prospects with the last of the boxes. "Hey Meg," he said smiling as her pulled down the door to the U-haul "Gemma told me to put the boxes upstairs in the big closet and to have the prospects help you move into one of the rooms at is connected to it." Megan Nodded she hadn't thought much about which room she was in but she liked the idea of moving into the other room. "Ok, sounds good." Megan said following Koz into the house motioning for Taylor to follow her.

"Welcome," Megan said smiling at Taylor once they walked through the front door. Megan gave Taylor a quick tour around the house motioning and telling stories as they walked through each room, Megan even made a point to show her the large back yard and in ground swimming pool along with the grill and fire pit. After the tour the two girls made their way up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms."I'm guessing this one is mine" Megan said looking at her bed frame as the prospects put it together." Taylor just smiled and made her way to the closet door and opened it. "Um...wow" She said Staring into the closet. "it's huge." Megan laughed and followed her into it.

By the time that Gemma got home the girls had managed to put away all the clothes both Megan's and Taylor's and planned to go to storage to get the rest of Megan's things so that they could finish decorating their rooms. They Smiled as they looked around their own rooms proud of the job they had done. After their long day both girl took a shower and changed into their PJ's Megan wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a tank top and Taylor a pair of boy shorts and a duck commander t-shirt.

After pulling her hair back into a wet bun Megan made her way downstairs to find Taylor and Gemma curled up on each end of the couch talking. "hey guys," Megan said as she sat down in the recliner close to Taylor. "how are you doing?" Gemma asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine, Opie talked to you didn't he?"

"Megan he is worried about you, we all are." Taylor said looking at her friend. "You look nothing like the girl that left NC 2 months ago."

"I know, look like death," Megan said laughing a little. "Today is the first day i have felt normal. This Morning I drove to work, and had the office to myself and it gave me time to think and push like the old me would have. And Tay you being here has pushed me that much harder toward who I was." Thank you Aunt Gemma really thank you."

~O~

Over the next week Megan continued to push herself and each day was easier and easier. She was a Teller, and tellers never give into anything. Megan even went to see Turbo who she hadn't seen since the day she dropped him off at Oswald's stables. She hadn't ridden him yet but Taylor promised to exercise him along with her horse Lighting everyday until Megan felt like she could do it. The Day had finally arrived for the guys to get out and Gemma had the girls up extra early to help clean the club house including all the dorms. Everything had to be spotless. After helping clean Megan was sent on a Food run while Taylor left with Gemma to get supplies to restock to kitchen and bar. by the time Taylor and Gemma arrived the guy had just finished lunch and where closing up the shop for the day, so Gemma relieved the Teens so that they could go get ready.

Megan sped off in to the truck with Taylor laughing beside her. They had bet Opie and Koz that they could get ready and be back before they left for Stockton which was in two hours. As soon as they pulled into the drive way both girls jumped out of the truck and into the house Taylor head upstairs to their bathroom and Megan towards Gemma's. After a 20 minute shower which was quick for Megan because she liked to spend alot of time on her hair, She stepped out of the shower wrapping a large towel around her body before heading upstairs. Megan smiled when she reached the door to their bath room seeing that Taylor was already out and drying her hair in a towel. Taylor laughed as she saw Megan rush in and turn the hairdryer on. after 10 minutes of drying Taylor began to straighten her hair as she watched Megan put leave in conditioner and frizz control product into her long curls while keeping the blow dryer on them. Once She finished her hair Megan left Taylor to finish hers as she walked across the hall and into her bedroom to see that Taylor had set out an outfit for her to wear. Megan rolled her eyes at the short shorts but knew Taylor would make her wear them either way so instead of saying anything she walked into the closet and pulled out a black lace bra and matching thong and through them on the returning to her room she let the towel drop to the floor and she pulled on the short denim shorts and black racer-back tank top before looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she looked at what she saw over the last week she had started to get her figure back and her tan. after a couple of moments she pulled on a racer-back pink top that flowed in the front with a matching pink bracelet and feather necklace. She turned back to the mirror and started to put her make up on.

5 Minute later Taylor came in wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and a blue and green shirt that matched Megan's in style, along with a pair of black cowboy boot."cute." Megan said looking at her best friend in the mirror as she finished her makeup. Taylor smiled at she held up the garment bags and duffel that held their outfits to the party before saying, " i have everything for the night including hair stuff." "Great, here." Megan said handing her makeup bag to her before pulling on her tan cowboy boots and ray bans. "lets go before we lose!" Megan laughed taking the duffel from Taylor and running down the stairs only slowing to grab her phone and keys off the table beside the door.

They reached the club with 5 minutes to spare. "HA,"Taylor laughed loudly at the two men as she and Megan stood in front of them with their hand held out. "told you we would be back and ready." Megan said smiling at Opie. "fine here," He said giving each girl 20 bucks as Koz pulled out 40 for each girl. "haven't you guys learned to never bet a Teller?" Gemma asked walking up to the them as the girls pocketed their 60 dollars. before hugging each of them before heading back to the club house to watch them ride off.

An Hour later they had just got the call that they were waiting for all families and friends stood outside the clubhouse waiting for their men to show up. Megan stood their next to Gemma with her arm linked with Taylor's as they heard the bike's roar down the street a couple of moments later they pulled into the lot Clay and Jax were the first people Megan see but at the last moment she hide herself behind Taylor and chuckie as the guys parked and joined their Families. Everyone was loud and all Megan hoped for was that they wouldn't see her. But Taylor being her best friend pushed her into on of the guys. "Hey,watch yourself." The man said in a raspy as she stood looking down at her. Megan Looked up into the blackest eyes she had ever seen and was immediately lost in them. "I...Um...I'm sorry."she said softly not looking away from the man. "Megan, come here." Gemma said breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them. "I'm sorry." she said again before running off.

Happy stood their as he watch her leave trying to figure out where he had seen those baby blues before, then it hit him. he watched at jax picked up the Teenager and swing her around and kiss her on the cheek and then as Clay pulled her into a bug hug. he realized at the beautiful creature that he had just be in a staring match with was no other than little Megan Teller.

* * *

**there are links to Megan's outfit and a picture a of Taylor on my profile :) Also the links go to my pinterest board for a new start so feel free to look around at the outfits and other pictures that i haven't posted on my profile :) Thank i hoped you enjoyed it:):)**


	6. Dinner and a show

**thank you everyone for your favorites and reviews I love hearing from all of you! It took me way longer than i wanted to, to post Chapter 6 and I am so Sorry for making everyone wait! Whelp I hope you enjoy it :)**

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SOA RELATED ONLY MY OC'S**

* * *

Church was called soon after the guys had arrived leaving Megan and the other Women to themselves until dinner.

"Megan...HELLO earth to MEGAN." Taylor said loudly waving her hands in front of Megan's face as she sat on top of one of the picnic tables starring off into space. As she sat the replaying the moments between her and the man from earlier. _Who was he?_ she thought to herself right before something cold rained down on her soaking her hair and shirt. "what the hell was that for?" she yelled at her best friend once she realized that Taylor had been the reason she was now soaked. "Sorry but I tried everything to get your attention and you honestly left me no choice." Taylor said defensively as she held her hands up one which held the now empty water bottle. Megan huffed loudly but relaxed knowing what Taylor was thinking. "I wasn't there Tay, I was just thinking." Megan said as she rung her wet hair out. "oh well we can never be to sure these days can we now." Taylor said as she sat down next to best friend "So what were you thinking about?"

"Don't you mean who?" Megan said with a sigh. Taylor looked at her with a raised eyebrow before motioning for her to continue. "You pushed me into one of the guys earlier; one that had just got out. I can't place him and its killing me."

"So that deep trance you were in was over a guy." Taylor laughed.

"shut up." Megan said with a smile she could feel her face growing hot. "It's not like that."

"Sure it's not... Lets go get you dry before they get out of church." Taylor said laughing as she jumped off the table and grabbed Megan's hand dragging he towards the clubhouse.

~O~

After thirty minutes and 2 hair dryers Megan and Taylor emerged from Jax's dorm room. Taylor ran off ahead to see if Gemma and Tara needed any help setting up for Dinner. Megan walked down the hallway and stopped at her uncle's bike, a small smile played across her lips as memories of and Jax as they sat there under that bike as Jax's told her stories about John. She reached out and patted the seat. "Take care of her." she whispered as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. After a few moments she straightened up determined to put her fear to good use. She smiled as she rounded the corner and entered the Main area of the clubhouse seeing that everyone was getting seated for dinner. She spotted Taylor sitting close to her Aunt and winked at her before walking up to Gemma.

"Hey, aunt Gemma I was wondering if there was anyway I could have the floor before we started." she said swallowing back all the nervous feeling that she was having.

"Sure, Honey." Gemma answered simply grabbing and Squeezing Megan's hand lightly before turning to Clay and telling him to quieten everyone. Megan Grinned and made her way to the head of the Large makeshift table close to the small stage which contained everything she needed. She plugged her iPhone into the sound system and set it up to where all she had to do was press play before turning to face the crowd. Clay stood and motioned for everyone to quite down. "Everyone thank you for being her to help welcome myself and the guys please give your attention to Megan." He said motioning towards where she stood on the stage at the head of the large table.

Megan sighed as she looked around the table before beginning. "Well i Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for welcoming me here with open arms. I have realized that even though my mom is gone, my Family isn't." She softy cleared her throat and pressed play on her phone and relaxed as the music began. After a moment passed she smiled then began to sing.

"I know they say you cant go home again.

I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me."

Megan looked around the room as she sang glancing around the table. Gemma sat there smiling holding clay's hand, Jax sat there holding Thomas swaying back and forth to the music. Then her eyes locked with his and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself look away it was as if she was no longer singing to her family she was singing to only him. As the song ended she just stood there looking at him. That was until Gemma pulled her into a hug. "That was beautiful, now go take a seat, while I say somethings." She said pushing Megan towards the empty seat next to Taylor. She sat down next to her and nudged her. She smiled and blushed not taking her mind off the those dark eyes that never left her while she sang.

~O~

During dinner Megan laughed along with her family as different memories where shared and stories told. It felt so good to be with these people again. She Learnt that the man was called Happy and she knew that she knew him just not by that name, but she still couldn't place him. As her family continued sharing stories the woman started to clear the table and bring fresh beers out to the men. The story being told as Megan walked out of the kitchen was one of her. She was 8 years old and the entire charter went to Tacoma to visit their brother charter. they were only there for a week but from day one she became the Shadow of a Young Prospect. the guys sat around teasing Happy and picking on herself as Taylor laughed along with them. It took Megan a moment but once she figured it out she stopped dead and her tracks and gasped as she starred right at him. "Sammy" she whispered and everyone turned to where she was standing. "M..." Taylor started but before she could finish Megan rushed off toward the dorms.

Taylor stood to follow her but Gemma stopped her. Don't this is something he needs to do." she said nodding towards Happy who had quietly stood and followed her to the dorms. "she will tell you when she is ready to Taylor."


	7. Memories and dancing

**I just want to say thank you for the continued support! I love hearing from you guys and receiving new favorites and followers!**

**ATTN: I do not own anything SOA just my oc's and the plot line!**

* * *

**_Flashback 9 years ago_**

_That summer had been amazing as far as Megan could tell. She was surrounded by her favorite people and even got to go on a trip to a brother charter. The First Day in Tacoma was weird she was used to all the men from charming but she met a lot of new people that day, one in particular was a prospect named Sam. He was two years older than Jax and Opie and had these dark eyes that scared Megan at first, but after he introduced his self to the young girl so was fast to warm up to him. The entire time they were there Megan followed Sam around not only because her aunt had told her to stay close to a son at all times but because she was curious about him. She sat and watched him work on his bike and would beg him to play with her;and no one said no to Megan. Gemma would tease the eight year old about having a crush on Sam, and Megan would always reply Ew and gross but she secretly did. It was there last night there that changed their friendship though. Since it was the last night that the mother charter would be in Tacoma they had a farewell party. Gemma had tucked Megan into bed in one of the dorm rooms and told her to stay put and keep the door lock. Before she left she kissed the young girl and told her that she would be back soon. An Hour past and Megan could not fall asleep, so she decide she would be nosey, so she slowly opened the door and snuck out of the room and down the hall way making sure not to be seen. She peered her head around the corner and looked out at the crowd of people. she laughed silently at the drunken mess that was the clubhouse until her eyes landed on Sam. He as sitting in a chair with a girl on his lap making out with her. Megan's eyes went wide not wanting to believe it. She turned and ran towards the dorms but stopped seeing the ladder that led to the roof. She climbed the ladder and sat on the roof looking up at the stars until she fell asleep. A while later she awoke to someone touching her. She opened her eyes and screamed seeing that this person had ripped her night clothes off of her. She tired screaming for help but the man slapped her and put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams then her began to touch her again. She tried her best to wiggle away from him but he was so strong. After a couple of moments the man stood up she couldn't see what he was doing but she knew she had to get away so as soon as he took his hands off of her she stood up and ran towards the ladder screaming as she ran. the man caught her at the ladder though and laughed at her while she screamed telling her no would come for her. What the man didn't know was that would be his last words. a shot rang through the air and the man dropped Megan and stumbled back grasping at the chest until he met the edge of the roof and fell.__  
_

**Present day**

Megan sat on the edge of the bed looking down at an old photo of her and Happy. The photo was took earlier that day; the day her life changed. she sighed as all the memories flooded her mind.

Happy knocked on the door but didn't wait for her to answer, he walked in and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed a photo in her hand. she shook his head and sat down across from her not saying anything. " I never wanted to see you again you know." She said in a small voice not taking her eyes off the picture. " you saved me that night but i was still mad at you."

"I noticed that much girl." he said taking the picture from her and laying it on the bed next to her." what I want to know was why."

"I saw you earlier that same night." Megan sighed looking up at him. " with a croweater on your lap and I got mad. I was 8, in my eyes you were perfect until that night."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked in a raspy voice looking into her blue eyes.

"How can I be mad at someone I don't know Sammy?" She said her temper rising. "I knew you for one week when I was 8 years old and I adored you for that one week, but that's it your little buddy is all grown up now." She stood up and stormed out of the dorm room letting the photo fly off the bed and flutter to the floor.

~O~

A while later Taylor found Megan on the roof of the clubhouse, she sat there beside her best friend not saying a word even though she had a million questions. After a couple of moments Megan sighed and told Taylor the part of the story her family wouldn't share. She told Taylor about the crush on Sammy and the night of the party and the almost rape. Taylor sat there shocked but at the same time amazed at how strong Megan actually was.

"why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Taylor asked looking at Megan as she drank from a bottle of water. "I didn't want too. I didn't want anyone ever to know." Megan said simply before standing "come on we have a party to get ready for." She continued taking Taylor's hand an dragging her off the roof and into the dorm room which held their clothes.

~O~

Happy sat at a table close to the bar drinking a beer at his brothers talking loudly around him. He was frustrated at himself and Megan. How dare she just Prance back into his life and crawl under his skin again. He was trying so hard to do the right thing but she had grown into such a beautiful young woman. It didn't help when she walked in wearing a hot pink Cami that flowed over her tan skin, a pair of ripped skinny jeans that left nothing to imagination and pink and black stilettos that matched the jewelry that she had chosen to go with her outfit. happy huffed at the sight of her and decided to find a croweater to take his mind off things.

Megan smiled as she and Taylor walked arm in arm into the main area of the club house. they walked up to Gemma who was seated at the Bar with a couple of the other women. "You girls look like twins." Gemma said motioning to their girls just laughed."I guess it doesn't help that we share a closet then." Taylor said scanning the room before excusing herself and heading over to the pool tables. Megan just laughed as Taylor walked away as she perched herself on the bar stool beside her aunt.

"So, how did everything go earlier?" Gemma asked as she took a tip of the drink. "Well I Yelled at Sam, I mean Happy. and I told Taylor about that night in Tacoma." Megan said sighing. "I really can't get him out of my head, Aunt Gem I want to get to know him so bad but I have a feeling that he is the same guy i hated when i left Tacoma that summer." She continued as she look across the room at him as a croweater danced around him.

"Honey don't worry about him tonight go have fun with your friend and the rest of the guys you all need a chance to catch up." Gemma said nudging her towards the pool tables where Taylor had just beaten Jax at a game.

Megan couldn't help but laugh as she made her way to the table hearing Taylor say "I believe you owe me twenty bucks."

"What can I say Jax you teach well don't you?" Megan giggled and Jax Raised an eyebrow then laughed along with her figuring it out " you mean to tell me all those hours i spend teaching you how to whoop ass at pool paid off and you just had to teach someone else."

"well she is my partner in crime!" Megan said throwing her arm around Taylor shoulder as they leaned against the table.

The rest of the night Megan tried to keep her mind away from happy She focused having fun and dancing with Taylor and that she did.


	8. The first

**Oh my gosh guys thanks for the continued support of A New Start. I get so excited every time the story gets a new favorite! **

**as we all know I only own Megan, Taylor and my storyline! Thanks again for the support I love you guys!**

* * *

Megan woke up to her cell phone ringing next to her head. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before picking up the phone. "Hello" she murmured not even looking to see who was calling.

"Good Morning, Sunshine I am going to give you 15 minutes to get down here or your horse is mine." said the overly chipper voice on the other end of the phone. Megan just rolled her eyes and sat up in bed. "fine, I will be down soon have coffee ready." she grumbled into the phone before pressing end. She stood you and stretched before heading over to the closet and grabbing some clothes and changing then pulling on a pair of worn out boots.

5 Minutes later Megan descended down the staircase wearing a gray and white loose fit tee the fell of one shoulder a pair of dark washed jeans and her well-worn boots. Her curls were pulled back into a pony which she had pulled through her favorite Justin's ball cap. As she walked into the kitchen she looked at the clock on the stove. "5:30, seriously tay?" Megan said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and biting into it.

"Cause you know today is a very busy day and this is the only time we have to ride." Taylor said pushing a to go cup towards her. Megan groaned and picked up the cup. "no, Coffee?"

"Nope, you have picked up bad habits." Taylor said smiling at her best friend before picking up her own smoothie and headed towards the door. "Come on we are wasting time."

Megan sighed and followed her out the door.

~O~

Megan relaxed letting her body flow with Turbo's as they trotted across the fields. It was as if a part of her was awoken. She felt at home on the back of him. She regretted neglecting him for as along as she did, but she promised him she would never do that again. They had been riding for almost 2 hours when the came across a small creek. The girls sat under the shade of a large oak tree as the horses grazed and drank from the creek.

Megan and Taylor sat there for an hour talking about school and Opie and lyla's wedding. after a while they both became quite enjoying the silence and the view. "Megan, have you told them about...him?" Taylor asked out of nowhere. Megan sighed and pulled her knees up to chest. " No, I am scared to, I don't want to risk him finding me."

"Megan wouldn't you rather them know, if he wants to find you he will with our without their knowledge." Taylor said with a concerned look in her eyes. "I don't want to betray you but if you don't tell them I will they deserve to know what really happened."

"I know, I know just let me tell them please." Megan said getting up and stretching "come on we need to head back."

Taylor stood up and stretched walking over to Lightning and climbing on to her back as Megan climbed onto Turbo's. Taylor shook her head know Megan's fear and heartbreak but she also knew that is the day came that she couldn't face Jamie alone.

They rode back in silence, Megan had tried so hard to block Jamie out of her mind but she knew Taylor was right. Jamie swore that he would end her life and after her mother's death she believed him. She knew he would do anything to keep his secret.

After they cooled the horses down and put away the tack the left the ranch. Deciding to go back to the house and clean up before heading over to the clubhouse. When they pulled up they noticed Gemma's car was gone and so was clay's bike but another had taken its place.

Megan walked in the house and noticed him sitting on the had followed her in but when she seen who there she scurried upstairs.

"Hey," Megan said sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Hi," he replied his eyes not leaving her.

"Gemma send you here for use?" Megan asked as she pulled off her boots, sitting them beside the couch.

"Yea, look Megan." He started but She stopped him.

"Don't Happy, I am sorry for yesterday. I just have a lot going on with me and I flipped yesterday."

He sighed leaning close to her. " Clean slate?"

"Yea," She replied extending her hand. "Hi I am Megan."

Happy smiled a small smile and took her hand, " I'm Happy." he said rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "nice to meet you."

Megan blushed as he released her hand " So how did you end up with the name Happy anyway?"

"there was this little girl who i used to know. Her favorite thing to draw smiley faces. After I killed a man who had hurt her I picked out her best smiley face and got it tattooed on me. After that every bad man who I killed I got another smiley face in remembrance of the little girl I saved a long time ago." he said a low raspy voice. Megan sat there tears building in her eyes. "Your called Happy because of me?" she said in a small voice letting the tears fall. After all this it took one word to shatter all wall she had built inside herself to stop the tears. that word was Yes. Happy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "girl, it's alright." he said in that raspy voice she was so attracted to. "

Megan straightened up and wiped away the tears.

"No it isn't," she said before standing up and grabbing her boots" we will be ready soon do you need anything?" she asked and he said that he didn't she headed up stairs. once she was in her room she fell back against the closed-door. "I am in love with a killer." she whispered to herself, before continuing to gather her things to take a shower. The worst part was she wasn't scared.

~O~

Taylor sighed as she walked downstairs Megan was drying her hair and had asked her to go keep Happy occupied. "Hey, we haven't formally met I am Taylor." she said seating herself in a chair close to the couch. " I am guessing you know all about me." he said not looking up from his beer. She laughed "yea I guess I do." Things were all silent you could hear was Megan trotting back and forth upstairs getting ready. After a couple of moments Happy spoke up.

How is she doing?" He asked looking over at Taylor who had been messing around on her phone.

"Honestly, I have no clue she seem fine on the outside but I know she is keeping things from me." Taylor answered him as she put her phone in her purse."there is things she is keeping from all of use."

Happy sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. Taylor watched him for a few moments. " you really care about her don't you?"

Before he could answer Megan appeared walking down the stairs. Her curly hair flowed down her back. She literally took their breath away. "Wow" Taylor said watching Megan descend the stairs. Megan Just laughed and looked down at her outfit She was wearing a pink cami with ruffles at the top and gold and silver mini skirt and gold stilettos.

"shut up," she said swatting her hand at her blushing hard.

Happy stood there with a loss of words . she was making it harder and harder to not notice that she was everything that he never knew he wanted.

~O~

They left shortly after and headed to TM to help take things to the wedding site. After getting everything the time finally came. Megan sat with her family as Opie and Lyla said their vows and laughed when Opie added the biker vow at the end. She hadn't seen Happy during the ceremony she just hoped that he would be there to listen to her sing.

Taylor laughed and danced around with Lyla until it was time for Megan to perform. Everyone took a seat around the tables and as Megan took the stage she looked around the crowd not seeing who she was looking for She sighed to herself before motioning to the band. As The music started she relaxed letting herself get lost in the song.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Megan looked around at her family as she sang she looked at Opie and Lyla and watched them sway to the music. If only they knew that this song was meant more her then them. She felt selfish, she should have known that he wouldn't be here.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Happy stood at the back of the crowd as he listened to her sing. He took moment then walked towards his brothers and took his seat. He hated himself for letting her under his skin. He cared so much for this girl and she could never know.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Her Breath caught for a moment when she finally saw him sit at a table full of sons. She knew the feeling that she had for him were wrong. She was only 17 and she didn't really know him. But then again she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Everyone clapped once the song was over. Megan bowed and went back to the table were she had sat, she sat down and started talking to Taylor. They laughed as they watched Gemma and Clay dance together on the dance floor.

Happy sat at the table next to her. he noticed that she kept stealing glances at him and that made him smile. "watcha smilin at killa?" Juice questioned knowing how rare it was to see Happy smile. Megan and Taylor looked over at them, and busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Juice asked the girls.

"Nothing just talking about tattoos." Taylor said innocently.


End file.
